


Sunflower

by Sharplight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Good Lotor (Voltron), I have no idea how to tag, Love, M/M, Sweet Hunk (Voltron), hunktor, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharplight/pseuds/Sharplight
Summary: Hunk and Lotor are planning to have a romantic picnic, but the similarity of the planet they chose to do it with the Earth makes the paladin a bit melancholic. Now Lotor feels in need to comfort his beautiful sunflower





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short, but I just had this idea in my head and needed to write it beacause I love this cursi dorks.

The yellow paladin knelt over the red and white plaid blanket. He felt a tender tingling inside his hungry belly, Hunk liked to imagine that they were little hearts flying around that caused the sensation (because he never liked the idea of trapped butterflies inside him).  
He lifted the lid of the basket to see once more his creations. His eyes hovered over the muffins, smoothies and the package of cookies, which surely would have already cooled. Hunk smiled, proud of the meals he made. 

“Hey babe!” 

He turned his head to see Lotor walking towards him; he was holding a large bouquet of sunflowers in his arms. As he came closer, Hunk could appreciate his outfit, a white top with black tight pants and his hair tied in a high ponytail. Goddammit, why was he so hot? Now the earth boy could not help but blushing as he felt his mouth watering.  
When the galra sat next to his boyfriend he must have noticed the desire in his stare, because now he was also blushing. Oh damn, Hunk looked so good in that yellow jersey...Lotor became flustered, but he needed to start a conversation soon, because Hunk seemed too lost in whatever he was thinking he was to even say a word.

“I- I am so-sorry If I made you wait too much.”

The paladin finally woke up of his trance and coughed a little to clean his troath before responding.

“No, do not worry. I arrived just some minutes before you came here.”

And there was that smile again, so soft and real, that one that always managed to melt the prince’s heart. He moved a bit closer to him and extended the bouquet of flowers so the hero could take them. Hunk eyes shined and Lotor’s ears were blessed with his sweet laugh.

“You chose them because I am the yellow paladin, didn’t you?” the boy said, admiring the gift in his hands.

“Actually… “Lotor purred near his face, surrounding his neck with both arms “ I chose them because they are beautiful and they always look to the bright side, just like you.”

Hunk gently set the sunflowers aside; he wanted his two hands to pull his lover closer. They looked into the other’s eyes for a moment, completely stunned. And then Lotor giggled and said to the paladin’s ear;

“And well, also for the color, you catched me.”

Hunk shaked his head from side to side, faking disappointment.

“Poor creativity”

None of them could hold back any longer, their lips needed to touch with despair, so the pair did what they asked to. This was their second kiss, and felt even better than the first one. This one was gentle and lovely. They breaked the kiss to look at each other again.   
Hunk lifted his hand from Lotor’s hip to land it on the cheek of his beloved and began to caress him; the prince started purring thanks to the cute touch. 

“You are so cute.” the Garret said in a whisper

“You more”

“Pff, no, you more”

And so, they started fighting over this argument while the sun hided behind the hills and the last rays of it illuminated their little bodies in comparison with the enormous trees surrounding them. 

“Ugh, okay, we leave in that we are both cute, okay?”

Lotor pouted.

“Alright, but you are more.”

Hunk rolled his eyes and kissed the prince’s forehead, who drew a victorious smile on his face. 

The boys had to settle into more comfortable poses to enjoy their meal and watch the end of the sunset. Hunk gave his lover a muffin and the smoothie to start and then took his owns. He laid over the blanket with his elbows on the floor so he could see well while Lotor opted to remain seated. The sky looked so beautiful with so many colors, purple and red and lots of tones of yellow.

“It is awesome” the half altean sighed

“It is like earth” 

Lotor turned to face his boyfriend’s sad smile and crystallized eyes.

“Hey, do not get depressed, we will go there soon. Your team already made the decision to visit your planet.” he comforted him, squishing his hand.

“I know, it’s just so difficult to be patient.”

The prince hated so much to see him like this, but he knew that waiting is all they could do.

“I know, my love. But until the moment comes, because it will “he remarked the last words, like trying to reassure the paladin that he would go back at any cost”, I promise you won’t have to go threw this alone.

Hunk intertwined their fingers and sat straight to hug the alien. He buried his face in the other’s shoulder and silently began to cry. Lotor stroked his head and left multiple smooches all over his neck, until the earth boy finally laughed and begged him to stop because it tickled him. 

Hunk, still with his face hidden, took a deep breath and thanked his boyfriend.

“It’s okay my sunflower, you will find the sun soon.” 

But I still will hug you in the dark


End file.
